


By Love or By Fear

by AMPANO, Plenoptic



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Historical, Volpelli, sex so much sex, young!Niccolo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMPANO/pseuds/AMPANO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenoptic/pseuds/Plenoptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>傅尔佩喜欢占有漂亮的东西。尼科洛则不喜欢被收藏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Risk and Ambition风险与野心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Love or By Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121343) by [Plenoptic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenoptic/pseuds/Plenoptic). 



> “所有的行动都存在风险。所以审慎的人不应回避危险（这是不可能的），而是审时度势，行动果断。宁可因野心犯错，也不要因怠惰犯错。积攒力量去大胆地行动，而不是去受难。”  
> ——《君主论》第三章：混合君主国

译者注：本文注释均为译者所加。若喜欢这个作品请去原文处留下Kudos或评论支持。  
“我一定要来么？”傅尔佩没有试图掩饰抱怨的语气。他对这次小小的旅行超级不开心，的确，超级，不开心。而葆拉只是越过自己的肩膀对他意味深长地笑着，看起来既端庄又可爱。  
“因为你是我们中的一员，吉尔贝托，不管你喜不喜欢这一点。另外我觉得你会喜欢上我们的新人的。”  
傅尔佩抱怨着，将双臂抱在胸前。他不喜欢在白天出去；太阳太晒了，人太多了，他感觉从头到脚都被暴露在外。佛罗伦萨是个熙熙攘攘，充满活力的蜂窝。几个双颊通红脏兮兮的小孩笑着叫着跑过，绕着傅尔佩的腿闪躲追逐，泥水溅了他一身，很快就在太阳的炙烤下变成黏在身上的硬块。  
“我们到了。”葆拉领着他走向一个小小的，使人倍感亲切的府邸。“要是我没弄错的话，他应该在——没错，那儿。贝尔纳多！”  
她挥着手，领着傅尔佩走向一个石头墙边的花园。一个年长的男人直起身来，一边在外衣上擦着脏手，一边抱怨着顽固的杂草。  
“葆拉，亲爱的，欢迎。”他咧嘴笑着，抓着她的手肘，在她的双颊上落下两个吻。他是个修长的男人，却有着圆滚的肚皮，也许是里面装了太多的酒。他花白的黑发梳在脑后，显露出他精明瘦削的容貌。“那么这位是？”  
“他更喜欢被称为拉傅尔佩（La Volpe，狐狸）”  
盗贼点了点头，在被拉进一个用力过猛的拥抱时嘟囔着表示抗议。  
“贝尔纳多.迪.尼科洛.德.马基雅维利。”年长的男人说着，后退了一步，咯咯地笑着给了他们一个戏剧性的鞠躬。“上帝啊，葆拉，我们有多久没见了？”  
“有几年了，”她说着，牵起了他递过来的手，让他领着自己进了府邸。“自从……自从乔瓦尼去世以来。”  
贝尔纳多哼了一声，在胸前画了个十字。“愿上帝使他的灵魂安息。他是我认识的最好的人，奥迪托雷。”他咯咯地笑着。“总是借给我那么多钱，不过，仍是个无赖。拉傅尔佩，你了解他么？”  
“我认识他。”盗贼不冷不热地回答道。在当时，奥迪托雷的死对他来说只意味着少了一个可以偷窃的银行家。他对那个人的去世所产生的悲伤，与葆拉和贝尔纳多的完全不同。  
“一个最后的伟大的佛罗伦萨人，我得说。”贝尔纳多说，他把门打开，脱去泥泞的靴子。“当我们失去了洛伦佐……”他向天花板做了个无助的手势。“上帝保佑，巴托洛梅娅！”他突然的一声大吼吓了傅尔佩一跳。“我们有客人！”  
一个女人风风火火地从角落里走出来，对他皱着眉。她也许是傅尔佩见过的最矮的人了。她看起来曾是个长得十分漂亮的女孩，但年岁与照顾孩子的劳累使得她身材走形，面容变得粗糙。  
“别对我大喊大叫的，”她暴躁地对贝尔纳多说，用夹在她肘下的圣经拍向他。“哦，葆拉，亲爱的，你看起来很可爱，十分可爱。”  
“我的妻子，巴托洛梅娅夫人。”贝尔纳多说着，慢吞吞地走向她，而她则越过他去收拾他抛在门边的靴子。“亲爱的，午饭好了，是吧？”  
“马上就好，别那么不耐心。”她说着，把她的圣经威胁性地晃了晃，他立马退到了一边。“但要是你饿了的话，这儿有面包和奶酪。”她温柔地对傅尔佩补充道。  
“我……已经很满意了，谢谢。”  
“啊。”她看向葆拉，一道担忧地阴影掠过她的面庞。“你到这儿是为了尼可，是吧？”  
“只是与他谈谈。”葆拉说道，轻拍着年长女人的肩膀。“我们不会待太久。”  
“胡说，当然他们会呆在这儿吃饭。”贝尔纳多将双臂抱在胸前，点着头，就像是这事就这么定了。  
“哦，贝尔纳多，我们不能打扰——”  
他哼了一声，不以为然地挥了挥手打断她。“别开玩笑了，我难得见一次老朋友。”  
巴托洛梅娅嗤出了一声短笑。“难得见一次老朋友？那都是谁一整天成群结队地在我的厨房里喝酒，哼？难得见一次老朋友，瞧他说的，我的丈夫呦。哈！”  
他无力地笑着，在她经过时轻拍着她的后背。“谢谢你，亲爱的。小伙子们在哪儿？”  
“在后面，又打又闹，糟蹋他们的衣服，还能有啥？”她消失在厨房里，仍旧啧啧不停。笑着转了转眼睛，贝尔纳多对葆拉和傅尔佩点了点头，领着他们穿过房子走向后门。  
他们一踏进后院，一阵叫喊和吵闹声就迎接了他们。  
贝尔纳多的园艺很不错；后院中有很多被摆弄地很好的花草树木。那儿已经有了一对年轻人，用练习用的钝剑攻击着对方，被动作和大笑弄得气喘吁吁。小的那个猛刺了一剑，绊倒了，而大的那个，咯咯地笑着，悠闲地走到他身边，在他屁股上踩了一脚，把他的脸摁进土里。  
“这不公平！”男孩咳嗽着，跌跌撞撞地爬起来，红着脸转向另一个。  
“你跌倒了又不是我的错。”  
“就是你的错！”  
大点儿的男孩大笑着，给了他弟弟一个脑锁，用关节挤压着他的头皮。  
“嗷！嗷，尼可，停下——”  
“抱歉，所以？谁赢了？”  
“你赢了！嗷！嗷！嗷！”  
傅尔佩轻蔑地哼了一声，把视线转开，当贝尔纳多把男孩们叫过来时，他专注地研究附近的花。  
“爸爸，”年轻一点的那个跑向他们，气喘吁吁地说，“你看到了么？”  
“我看到了。”贝尔纳多拍着男孩的脑袋，对他笑着，“你的动作太大了。剑术需要的是优雅，嗯？速度。”  
“对咱俩来说我已经足够优秀了，托托，所以别担心，”大点的男孩说着，用一种慢得多的速度跟上前，对着冲他皱眉头的弟弟咧嘴笑。“要是我知道我们有客人的话我会收拾一下的，爸爸。”  
“啊，没必要。”贝尔纳多拍着年轻人的肩膀，摇了他一下。“葆拉，傅尔佩——我来介绍一下我儿子。尼科洛，他们是我的同僚。他们来自组织。”  
傅尔佩皱着眉头看过去，最终集中了注意力，张开嘴打算反驳——他当然不是组织的一部分，太谢谢你了，他有自己的生活——但当他看向那个较年长的马基雅维利男孩时，硬生生地停住了。他每一寸都很像他父亲，只不过有着黑色的头发与修长的体型，审视着傅尔佩的灰色眼睛是那么的犀利，令盗贼感到强烈的压力，无法移开视线。  
“真是荣幸，葆拉夫人。”尼科洛亲吻着女人的手，然而他的眼神仍停留在傅尔佩身上，观察着。“我的朋友比亚焦①是你的忠实仰慕者。我听过很多关于你的事。”  
“是么？”葆拉挑起了她的眉毛。“那我该在哪里结识你的朋友比亚焦？”  
“在妓——嗯。”尼科洛停了下来，咽了口唾沫，对笑着的葆拉抱歉地笑了笑。“在……在附近。”  
“哼。”葆拉笑着捏了捏他的脸颊。“年轻人应该在妓院里面少花点时间，多花点心思让自己变得对父亲有用。”  
“不过，奥迪托雷家的孩子以前也是这样，现在他也变好了。”贝尔纳多提醒她。  
“乔瓦尼从来不怂恿艾吉奥的坏习惯，贝尔纳多。”葆拉尖锐地说，戳着他圆滚的肚皮。  
尼科洛的脸上挂着温和的笑容，但他又重新带着兴趣与怀疑看向了傅尔佩，傅尔佩盯了回去。哦，上帝啊，运气多好。当他以为他要把漂亮男孩操完了时，组织又带给了他另一个。也许他以后不该对帮助刺客们那么有所保留了。  
巴托洛梅娅叫着她的丈夫，于是他带着托托进屋去，留下他的朋友们与他儿子互相熟悉熟悉。葆拉一如既往地愉快地聊着天，出于自己的信任，尼科洛也在附和着她。他身上散发出一种从容不迫的魅力，显然他是在一个幸福的家庭里被精心呵护长大的。傅尔佩无法阻止自己感到有点点气愤。艾吉奥还可以理解，至少——他曾痛失所爱，尝尽世事艰辛，阅过人间沧桑。然而这个男孩，那么的聪明友善，才华横溢，拥有一切又没有什么能失去的。难怪组织想要他，傅尔佩阴暗地想着。他们就像猎人收集战利品一般猎取天才。  
“你的剑使得很好，”葆拉说着，取下了挂在尼科洛腰带上的练习剑并试了试它的平衡。“你被训练了很长时间了？”  
“从我还是个孩子，比托托还小的时候。”  
“哼。”她举起剑，将磨钝的剑尖抵着他的锁骨，对他笑着说。“再给我表演一下。”  
他微微歪着头，回了她一个微笑。“很高兴。”他将剑转过来并握住了剑柄，趁机扫过她的手指，然后转向傅尔佩。“也许你能和我对上一回合。”  
傅尔佩挑了挑眉。“我会很乐意干掉一个外行的，孩子。”  
“是么？”尼科洛踢了踢草地，对他笑着说。“我很怀疑，不过，当然，你以为通过年岁积累的经验能比得上年轻人的才智与精力。”  
哦。哦。所以这就是了。傅尔佩咆哮着拉下兜帽，拿起了托托遗弃在那儿的剑，在握紧前挽了个剑花测试重心。尼科洛从容不迫地站在几步开外，仍旧面含微笑，然而他的眼神重新变得紧张起来，那是期待的眼神。  
尽管不符合他的风格，傅尔佩还是最先出击，将剑刺出一个宽大的弧度，使尼科洛被迫后退，准确地举起他的剑抵挡。两剑相击的铿锵声震耳欲聋，傅尔佩趁男孩一不注意再次出击，刺向他的膝盖，速度放慢。尼科洛跳开，并向傅尔佩的腰侧刺去，迫使盗贼不得不急转身以避免被捅肾。  
“你很不错，”傅尔佩说，要是他说他没有被惊艳到，那就是骗人的。“想要更有趣一点么？”  
“加个赌注？”尼科洛再次刺出，傅尔佩这回轻松地挡住了。“好啊。”  
“如果我赢了——”他出击，尼科洛躲开，“我要捏你的屁股。”  
男孩刹了个车停下，盯着他。“绝对不要。”  
“怎么？你觉得你会输？”  
尼科洛的双颊变红了。“好吧，可以，如果这就是你想要的。要是我赢了呢？”他们疯狂地击向对方，剑在空中撞击着。  
“我会舔你的靴子。”  
“啊。”年轻人笑道。“这个我喜欢。”他闪开了一大步并改变了姿势，把剑换到自己的左手上，对着犹豫的傅尔佩咧嘴笑。“那么，来吧，狐狸。”  
他们开始认真起来，战斗变得更加凶猛，更加迅速。这个男孩更擅长用另一只手——傅尔佩懊恼地磨着牙，把自己自尊受伤的怒气发泄到每一次出击上。也许这蒙蔽了他的判断力，尼科洛的防御变成了破坏防守的攻击，傅尔佩的手感到一阵刺痛，剑被打到了地上。  
“我赢了，不是么？”尼科洛上前一步，将剑尖指向傅尔佩的喉咙，呼吸沉重地说。“你没有什么可以做的了，对么？”  
“也许没有。”他的确爱这个年轻人的傲慢。傅尔佩以一种熟练的悠然从袖中隐蔽处抽出匕首，打开了尼科洛的剑，将它从他手上踢出去，一腿扫向他的脚踝。年轻人重重地跌了下去，等他坐起来时，匕首的锋刃已经指在了他的双眼之间。  
“不过，可惜，就算是最老的狐狸也有他自己的小把戏，”傅尔佩说完，对黑着脸的年轻人绽开了一个笑容。他将匕首插进皮带，向尼科洛伸出一只手，当那个男孩继续盯着他时叹了口气。“拜托，这只是个小游戏，而且你几乎赢了我，不是么？”  
“别安慰我。”但尼科洛抓住了援助的手，让自己被拉起来。  
傅尔佩得意地笑着，趁机将尼科洛拉近，太近了，他知道，为了舒适，他将自己空闲的手绕过年轻人的细腰，抓了一把他的屁股。他挤压着，笑着听到尼科洛在他耳边尖锐地吸气声，揉着年轻人结实的肌肉。  
“真可爱。”他咯咯地笑着被一把推开，尼科洛大步越过他，对大笑的葆拉咆哮着，走进了房子。傅尔佩带着疲倦的笑容重新与妓女站在一起，她对着他的胸口拍了一掌。  
“这下你开心了，现在要是他肯跟我们去威尼斯就见鬼了。”  
“值得的。”傅尔佩回答道，他仍在笑着，跟随她进了房子。  
巴托洛梅娅夫人已经把一切打点停当，当傅尔佩踏进厨房时发现自己嘴里溢满了口水。刚洗过澡的托托坐在桌旁，嘴里塞满了面包和热火腿，而贝尔纳多则在小口饮着一杯酒。  
“啊，他们来了。”他拉开了身边了椅子并拍了拍它。“所以，狐狸彻彻底底地打击了我可怜的儿子。我还从来没见过这孩子这么生气，自从——好吧，我就压根没见到他这么生气过。”  
“要是我太过分了，我道歉。”  
“胡说，失败对他来说是好事。可以教会他怎么谦虚。”贝尔纳多笑着说，拍了拍傅尔佩的肩膀。显然，捏屁股的事他们已经听说了，但他无法想象尼科洛会把这一细节说得多么仔细。他跟着贝尔纳多一起笑，接下了一盘子的食物，并打算也不透露此事。  
尼科洛不久之后也加入了他们，他已将自己清洗干净，潮湿的头发竖向四面八方。他躲开了想要替他理平头发的母亲，在坐到贝尔纳多身边前用两个吻打发了她，故意无视了笑着的傅尔佩。  
“巴托洛梅娅，亲爱的，你能把托托带走么？”  
“为什么？”托托说，觉得被冒犯了。“我要留下！”  
“不行，小家伙（piccino），让大人们说话。”巴托洛梅娅说着，拉着自己气呼呼的儿子走进了邻屋，关上了她身后的门。  
尼科洛接过父亲递给他的盘子，撕开了一块面包，给自己倒了一杯酒。“所以，是关于威尼斯的事么？关于那个已经惹起好多事端的西班牙红衣主教？”  
葆拉挑起了眉毛。“事实上，没错。你了解波吉亚？”  
“洞悉他，了解他，了解他的家族，他的历史，他的地位以及他的权力。没错。”尼科洛晃了晃酒，尝了下滋味，随即将它放在一边。“红衣主教②团就是个毒蛇巢穴，而他也许是里面最致命的。”  
“那么，你认为他会阴谋夺取教皇宝座？”  
尼科洛笑着，但笑容里没有丝毫幽默感。“夫人，我认为他的阴谋已经酝酿了很久了。哪怕是现在他也在结交朋友，寻求支持。他利用外交手段得到一切他想要的，即使他失算了，他也能利用他儿子武力威胁任何异议者。”  
“如果他得到了圣彼得的宝座，兄弟会将会遭受劫难。”葆拉说着，向前坐了一点，手指在桌面上绞到一起。“也许我们可以支持另一个红衣主教，一个身在罗马，按照我们的意愿行事的人。”  
尼科洛摇着头。“太晚了，罗德里格将会成为教皇。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”傅尔佩问，随即在心里踢了自己一脚；他发过誓不卷进去的。“你有先知的天赋？”  
年轻人的笑容里全是讽刺与否定，他的表情让傅尔佩的内脏沸腾着一种介乎于憎恨和欲望的情绪。“不，没那么神奇。在梵蒂冈没人能超越波吉亚的影响力，没人。他是副大法官③，教皇最信任的手下。整个红衣主教团都在他的掌控之中。我们无法阻止波吉亚成为教皇，只能破坏他的权力系统。”  
“我们能利用谁？”贝尔纳多悄声问道，给自己灌了另一杯酒。“当罗德里格当上教皇时，谁会离宝座最近？”  
尼科洛思考了片刻，摸着他的下巴。“阿斯卡尼奥.斯福尔扎④。”他最终说道。  
葆拉皱起了眉。“当然不行。他太年轻了，没有权力。多年以来斯福尔扎家族一直公然反抗教皇的命令。他们在米兰有自己的王国。”  
“的确，几十年来梵蒂冈一直在向米兰的城墙下投注兵力，而米兰一直在笑对他们。”尼科洛停下来喝了一小口就，皱了皱眉。“波吉亚不是傻瓜。他很有可能在米兰马失前蹄，因此他会在那里寻求友谊。他会让斯福尔扎做他的副大法官，利用他作为讨价还价的筹码，来削弱米兰对教皇统治的抵抗。”  
“卡特琳娜.斯福尔扎是我们的一员。”傅尔佩说道。尼科洛望着他，灰眼睛中有种近乎于评估的东西。“她很受她的两个表兄弟，乔瓦尼和卢多维科的爱戴。如果她能说服米兰继续抵抗教皇势力的扩张，波吉亚对阿斯卡尼奥的影响将是无效的。”  
“那么弗利必须控制住。你们应该派人加强那里的防御，要是你们可以——或者给卡特琳娜送个优秀，强壮的军人（condotierri）去训练出一支国民军。”  
葆拉挑起眉毛看着尼科洛。“国民军？为什么？雇佣军应当会好得多。”  
他举起一只手，摇了摇头。“雇佣军是用金钱来收买和维系的。一旦有更多的好处他们马上就会开溜。而国民们会留下保卫他们的国家。给他们一把剑，他们就会为了他们的城市和家人奋战至死。”  
“我们能收买他么？”贝尔纳多问。“阿斯卡尼奥？”  
“他是个红衣主教。”尼科洛说，声音冷酷无情。“他们都能被收买。”  
葆拉看向傅尔佩，经过了片刻的考虑，他点了点头。他们需要这个男孩，这毫无疑问。  
“尼科洛，”她说着，越过桌子将手放在他的胳膊上，“我对你有个提议。”  
“哦？”  
“我们想请你与我们一同去威尼斯。帮助我们夺回曾被抢走的东西。帮助我们壮大我们的兄弟会，帮助艾吉奥.奥迪托雷做好准备，接受他在我们之中的位置。”  
“导师？”  
“是的，当他准备好的时候。”  
尼科洛看向他的父亲。“我……会考虑的。”  
“我理解你在这儿有自己的生活——家人，朋友，爱人。要放弃它很难。”葆拉握紧了他的胳膊。“但你是个马基雅维利，尼科洛，马基雅维利家的人几乎都是刺客。你是我们中的一员，这是你与生俱来的。”  
年轻人嗤笑了一声。“我终于从家族关系里得到了点什么，那就是为理想去死的机会。”  
贝尔纳多碰了碰他儿子的肩膀。“尼科洛……”  
“我说了我会考虑。”男孩站起来，将椅子推开。“确保你们送军队去弗利。”他没有再说什么便离开了；他们远远地听到了前门打开又关上的声音。  
“我去追他。”贝尔纳多说着。但傅尔佩突然发现自己站了起来，摇着头。  
“让我去。”他将兜帽拉低，遮住了自己的眼睛。“他也许会从另一个旁观者的观点中受益。”  
葆拉握住贝尔纳多的手，安抚他，向傅尔佩点了点头。他走出后门，在府邸四周搜寻着。太阳开始沉没到地平线下，为天空涂抹上一层薄暮。尼科洛很容易被找到；要是想在圣斯皮里托地区一个人呆着，那只有几个地方可去。傅尔佩在河边找到了他，发现他正坐在河岸上，无精打采地向河里丢着石头，看着涟漪向四周散开。  
“你是到这儿来告诉我我得义不容辞地加入组织？”尼科洛问着，当傅尔佩接近时没有转过去。“因为我已经知道了。”  
“不。”傅尔佩在他身边停下。“我讨厌所谓的‘义不容辞’。我只是在与兄弟会利益一致时与他们结盟而已。”  
“那么，只要在那儿呆着没必要了，你就会离开。”  
盗贼发出了一声不是肯定也不是否认的声音。“我厌恶波吉亚。”  
“因为他们是比你更优秀的盗贼？”  
“聪明。”傅尔佩在他身边坐下，转头看着年轻人。“你笑起来更漂亮了。”  
尼科洛冲他皱起了眉。“我没兴趣变漂亮。我是个男人，要是你不知道的话。”  
“你的确有个老二，但那没有把你变成男人。目前还没有。”傅尔佩咧嘴笑道。“首先你得学会怎么用它。”  
年轻人哼了一声。“而你会是那个教我的人，是么？”  
“要是你愿意。”  
尼科洛终于转身看向他，他的灰眼睛审视着。“我不是鸡奸者。”  
“在我得到他们前他们都不是。”傅尔佩露出了他最使人放下戒备的笑容。“放松，孩子。要是爱人没有恳求我，我不会去占有他。我还是有一些原则的。”  
“唔。”尼科洛看起来并没有被完全说服，但他的肩膀放松了一些。“要是你处在我的位置，你会怎么做？”  
“我？我八辈子都不会把亲爱的爸爸妈妈丢在身后去投身战场，这太他妈肯定了。当然，我也可能会晚上睡不着，但这很值得。”  
“那么，你不会走，不会去威尼斯。”  
“没错，我不会。”傅尔佩耸了耸肩。“但我在这儿。比起你我加入组织的理由更少。当然，我的用处也更少。我们需要你，孩子。我们需要那种头脑。我们有全世界最坚强的身躯，但没人能带领我们抵抗波吉亚那种水平的奸诈，没人能在政治场合与他的影响力相抗衡。”  
“为了这个，你们会让我做个政治家？”  
“我们会的。”傅尔佩长出了一口气，挠了挠头。“而艾吉奥……好吧，他是个好小伙。比你年长了十岁，洞察力却只有你的一半。他需要有个人迫使他理清逻辑，迫使他将感情推到一边。一个顾问，可以这么说。”  
尼科洛哼了一声，下巴撑在手上。“我得杀人么？”  
“是的。也许会。”  
“我们会赢么？”  
“我不知道，也许不会。”  
男孩微微一笑。“听起来像是个愚蠢的冒险。”  
“这是，别搞错了，这的确是。而且很危险。”  
尼科洛耸着肩膀，拔下了靴子间的一株草。“不冒危险就没有伟大的成就。”  
“这是谁说的？”  
“我说的。”  
傅尔佩笑着揉了揉男孩的头发。“看吧？你是我们中的一员。”  
“我能问你件事么？”  
“可以啊。”  
“你为什么要捏我的屁股？”  
盗贼笑得更开了。“因为那是我今天见过的最可爱的东西。我喜欢占有漂亮的东西。这让我变成了个优秀的盗贼。”  
“和一个糟糕的人？”  
“也许吧。”他握住尼科洛的下巴，迫使他直面自己的凝视。“如果我处在你的位置，我不会去威尼斯。不过我想，美人（bello），你是个比我更好的人。”他靠近了些，感到尼科洛变得僵硬，也许是害怕被吻。傅尔佩笑了。“要是你有别的问题，过来找我。”  
这么说着，他放开了年轻人并站了起来。伸展了下身体，转身走上了河岸，留下尼科洛在佛罗伦萨的余晖中凝视着他的背影。  
①比亚焦.博纳科尔西（Biagio Buonaccorsi）:马基雅维利的好友，1498年同马基雅维利一起进入佛罗伦萨第二秘书厅任职，担任他的助理与“马基雅维利后援会”会长（大雾）。他所作的《事记》是十分有价值的史料。他在与马基雅维利的通信中，生动活泼地演示了如何完美地将痴汉与傲娇，蠢萌与神烦结合起来。总而言之，他是个萌货~  
②红衣主教（cardinal）：又称枢机主教。天主教教宗治理普世教会的得力助手和顾问，享有选举教宗的权力。  
③副大法官（vice chancellor）：教廷政府机关的长官，也是宗教法庭的掌管者。  
④阿斯卡尼奥.斯福尔扎（Ascanio Sforza）:意大利天主教廷红衣主教中的一员，父亲为米兰公爵弗朗切斯科.斯福尔扎。通常认为他在罗德里格.波吉亚被选为教皇的过程中起到了重要的作用。他于1492年至1505年任副大法官。


	2. On Arms and Mistrust铠甲与猜疑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “总而言之，他人的铠甲不是从你的身上落下来就是把你压倒，或者把你束缚得紧紧的。”  
> ——《君主论》第十三章：论援军、混合军和本国的军队①

阿德里亚娜弓起身子尖叫着，她的黑发在深色的肩膀下散乱成一滩；她的红唇张开，露出了颤动湿润的舌头；她的指甲如利刃，在他背部的皮肤上划下愤怒的交错红痕，同时她的脚踝撞击着他的身侧。她叫得太高太响了。尼科洛又操进她双腿间那片湿润三次后坐起身来，喘息着沉着脸看着她。  
“停下。”  
她用手肘将自己支了起来。“停下什么，甜心？”  
“那样地叫唤。”他用被她粗心的吻沾湿的衣袖擦了擦嘴，将腿从床上移开，在他的硬挺不舒服地在腹部弹动时畏缩了一下。“我知道你在假装。”  
“噢马基雅②，别这样。”她翻身侧倚，将一只手放在他的阴茎上，用力地一扯。“我对我所有的客人都这么做，这只是个习惯。你知道我有多喜欢操你。”她挤弄着来显示她的重点，在他呻吟着将臀部抬高送进她手中时像只猫一样咧嘴笑着。“喔~你快射了。躺下。”  
他照做了，看着她在他身上跨坐下来，将他的阴茎纳入她的湿润里，上下吞吐着他的长度。在他想伸手够她的胸的时候，她将他的手腕摁在了床上，并加快了速度，在她肿涨的阴蒂摩擦着他的同时紧咬着下嘴唇。  
“哦，哦——哦，操！马基雅。”  
尼科洛闭上了眼睛，向后仰着头，试图放松并享受她的招待，尝试着将注意力集中在那片湿润和他的欲望上。他更乐意射在里面，可是阿德里亚娜已经怀过两次孕，她不会乐意经受第三次流产的。她是个奇怪的姑娘，也许是他睡过的姑娘里最奇怪和粗野的。她常飞快地脱个精光，顺从地让他对她做一切事情。  
“阿德里亚娜？”  
“嗯？”她闭着眼，垂着头，专注于用他的阴茎取悦自己。“什么？”  
“你曾被操过屁股吗？”  
“哦，是的，很多次了。”她舔了舔手指开始抚弄他的顶端，用手指面摩擦着那道狭缝，在他不由弹向自己时微笑着。“这感觉爽不爽？”  
他点点头，抱着手搁在脑袋后面，看着她玩弄自己。“那是什么感觉？”  
“被摸老二么？我怎么会知道，亲爱的。哦，你是说屁股那回事吗？”她坐回身，手撑着他的膝盖，耸了耸肩，“还凑合。你得用正确的法子。你如果想试试我这有道具。”  
“呃，不了，谢谢。”他凑近她，用拇指擦过一个粉色的乳尖，看着它在他的触碰下变硬。她确实有一对不错的小小的乳房，圆润成熟得像苹果。“怎样才是正确的法子呢？”  
“你明显对这事儿很好奇啊。”  
“我对所有事都很好奇。”  
阿德里亚娜挑了挑眉。“嗯，你得用上油。”  
“油？”  
“嗯，可以让这事更轻松顺滑，不那么疼。”她笑着，洁白的牙齿轻咬着嘴唇。“有人曾经试图上你吗，马基雅？”  
“没。”但他说这话的时候心中想着拉傅尔佩，想着当那盗贼捏他屁股时那流遍全身的瞬间愉悦，而后他的脸热了起来。“嗯，也许有。”  
“我觉得你可能会喜欢那事，你像是那类人。”她更加用力地坐下，新鲜的湿润滑过他的阴茎。“也许还不错，嗯？强壮的手臂拥着你倒下，一个大家伙戳着你的屁股，在里面冲撞。听起来挺有趣的？”  
这听起来并不是没有趣味。傅尔佩并没有最大的家伙，但他很强壮，是的。强壮且狡猾。尼科洛内疚地想着那只放在他屁股上的手，想象着如果那只手放在他光裸的皮肤上并分开他是什么感觉。傅尔佩的嘴与他相接，那滑润的舌头——  
他的高潮来得十分突然，呻吟着向阿德里亚娜弓起身体，随后剧烈地颤抖着回落，阿德里亚娜撅着嘴用手指滑过他腹部粘稠的狼藉。  
“扫兴鬼，我还没爽到呢。”  
“对不起。”他摇摇晃晃地坐起身，握住她的大腿将她仰面推倒，将嘴埋入她的腿间。她尖叫着，用一只手缠住他的头发，挺着身子，在他的面前晃动着。他用温柔的舔弄来取悦她直到她开始抱怨，随后将嘴凑近她的阴蒂吮吸起来，同时缓慢地上下抚摸着她大开地包围着他的腿。  
“哦，天哪，哦，操，马基雅。”她将手臂放在眼睛上，粗重地呼吸着。“操，你是我的客人中唯一一个不愿意干我到最后的，你知道的。”  
“嗯。”他坐起来，用手背擦了擦嘴，随后才俯身下去吻她。她接受了这一行为不到三秒钟便将他推开，将他软下来的分身塞回裤子里。  
“走之前别忘了付钱。”  
“你不会告诉别人的，对吧？”  
“你来找我这事？这没道理，马基雅，所有人都早就知道了。”  
“不——”他任她为他系好衬衫。“是关于……”  
“哦，是屁股那事啊。你又来了。”她大笑起来，凑上去给了他一个简短的吻，咬着他的下嘴唇。“不，我不会说的。我才不会这么眼睁睁地把我最喜欢的小男孩因为鸡奸绑上木桩烧死呢。”  
“谢了。”他咕哝着，爬下床并将一把达克特扔在她的桌子上，其间她大笑着拍了拍他的屁股，随后他溜出了门。  
妓院的其他地方既潮湿又闷热。他的朋友比亚焦仍在和一个女孩纠缠着，笑着啃咬她的脖颈，使她开心地叫了起来。尼科洛离开前没有通知他——比亚焦会宁愿在温柔乡里呆到永远——便走进了城市，内心充斥着疲惫和恼火，还有那么一点无关紧要的愉悦。通常与阿德里亚娜的约会会令他兴致高涨，但可能的话，现在比在见她之前感觉更糟了。  
他利用了妓院后的水井，清理了他留着淫荡痕迹的小腹，冲洗了他汗湿的头发。愧疚和羞耻在他的腹中燃烧着，像蛇一样缠绕着他的五脏。当一个完美可爱的女孩坐在他的阴茎上时他想的却是傅尔佩。到底为什么他会想着傅尔佩？然后他高潮了，还是想着傅尔佩放在他身上的手。感觉有些想吐，他转身走向维奇奥桥，一路上踢着松动的石子。  
他不是个鸡奸者。至少，他不认为他是。他曾有一次让比亚焦给他口交，但那只是个冒险，而且他们喝醉了，更何况那只持续了差不多三十秒，以比亚焦倒在椅子上并吐得到处都是结束。他肯定没有爽到（尽管这很大程度得归罪于酒），第二天早上他发现自己睡在一个学院同学妻子的怀抱中（并且得了他老爸的一顿狠打）。  
但傅尔佩，傅尔佩是……他不知道。黑暗？神秘？深沉？猜不透的。复杂的。像是人中的一个谜。尼科洛并不经常遇见真正有趣的人。当然书很有趣，但他不想往书里戳他的老二，所以……？  
他被激怒了，羞耻和欲望的奇怪结合体压在他的腹中怎么也甩不掉，尼科洛走到阿诺河岸，一屁股坐到泥土里，往平静的水面扔了块石头，惊到了几条鱼。他闭上眼，享受着托斯卡纳的阳光抚上皮肤的触感。傅尔佩有双奇怪的眼睛——几乎是紫色的，当捕捉到阳光时，它们就像镜子般闪烁着。漆黑的睫毛，深色的面容。几乎像个摩尔人，要是他的肤色再深点儿的话。而他的手……  
“我喜欢占有漂亮的东西。”  
尼科洛呻吟着，当裤子里的压力变得不舒服时挪动着他的臀部。“哦，操，”他喃喃道，叹了口气向下看着两腿之间逐渐变硬的硬挺。“拜托，别又来了。走开。”  
当然，他的勃起没离开，只是让他边愁眉不展地盯着自己的胯部边权衡。他扫视了一眼河岸；它深深地藏在墙下，为他留下了一些私人空间，并且四周没有人。他解开裤子的系带，握住了自己的阴茎，畏缩着，依旧很敏感。他从未在高潮后不到一小时就再次硬起来。这算是个记录。他有些想跟比亚焦吹嘘，但这样他就得解释是什么又把他搞兴奋了，而那，好吧……就算要他对自己承认都很困难。  
他用肘部撑起自己的重量，握住阴茎的头部，底部经过了阿德里亚娜的照顾仍有些粘。咬着嘴唇，他小心翼翼地抚摸着分身，当自己的触摸变得疼痛时对着肩膀呼出一口气。他想不起上次自慰是什么时候；身边总会有个女孩乐意帮忙。这是作为一个有几分迷人且长得不坏的佛罗伦萨年轻人的好处之一。他将念头甩在一边，试着去想他想要的一个女孩——  
傅尔佩。傅尔佩奇怪的眼睛，在看着他，评估着他。傅尔佩将手滑向他的臀部，揉捏着，在他耳边咕噜着，诱导着他跪趴下来，轻抚着他——  
尼科洛呻吟着，畏缩着。他太硬了，太快了，离上次高潮太近了，这使得触摸自己感觉很疼。他艰难地坐起身，喘息着，向下盯着自己疼痛的分身又试了一次，因丝丝缕缕的快感转化为疼痛而颤抖。  
“那是因为你在干着做。”  
他猛地跳起来——太猛了以至于他以为自己会拉裤子——并转向四周。傅尔佩就站在他身后，脸上扭出一个得意的笑。盗贼走到他身旁并坐了下来，将手放在尼科洛的手上。  
“我可以么？”  
好吧，靠，尼科洛默默地点了点头，无言以对，并收回自己的手，被傅尔佩触碰他坚硬分身的场景惊呆了。盗贼笑着将手伸入自己的口袋，拿出了个小瓶子，用牙打开软木塞，将它倒在尼科洛的阴茎上。里面的油一滴一滴地倒出来，每一滴都像落在他顶端的一个吻。尼科洛甚至在油变热并且稳定地流出前就开始呻吟。  
“那儿，”傅尔佩喃喃道，摇晃着瓶子将最后一点倒出，用手包住年轻人的坚挺，将油厚厚地涂在他的分身上，特别关照了头部。“现在好点了，嗯？”  
尼科洛没法回答，即使他可以也不知道该说什么。傅尔佩狡黠地笑着并开始撸动，将他的紧握从底部拽向顶端，在最底端加入一些缠绕的动作，在顶端的裂缝上摩擦着他的大拇指。战栗一路爬向尼科洛的脊椎，一种原始强大的东西迫使他呻吟，那微小脆弱的声音听起来根本不像他。  
“你真硬。”傅尔佩的声音很柔软，话中评估的意味使他的语气更阴暗了些。他将尼科洛的阴茎握在掌中，将一根手指滑下他的分身并舔了舔他的嘴唇。“女孩们一定喜欢你，嗯？”他再次挤压，撸动变得轻柔，拇指在底面摩擦着，就在肿胀的头部之下，这感觉太好以致变成了折磨。“我喜欢你的屁股动的样子，美人。那很漂亮。”  
尼科洛仍旧没有说话。他无法言语，甚至无法控制住臀部不顾一切地抽动，将自己操进傅尔佩润滑，紧致的掌握中。他所能做的就只有看着，努力支撑起自己的手臂在不住地发抖，石块透过衬衫咯着肘部。傅尔佩发出了像是咕噜的低吼，举起他空余的手将尼科洛的亚麻衫推上他的腹部，手指描画着他躯干的轮廓。尼科洛颤抖着，看着那只手在他的衣服下摸索，当拇指玩弄他的乳头时一声欲求不满的喘息溢出嘴边。  
“女孩们不够好玩，不是么？比起只在阴茎上取乐，男人还有更多的愉悦。”他的手遗弃了尼科洛的勃起，转而滑向两腿之间，摩擦着双球间柔软脆弱的区域。“像是这儿，以前被碰过么？”  
尼科洛摇了摇头，仍旧说不出话（这辈子还是头一回）。他的羞耻和欲望已非言语所能表达。他抓住傅尔佩的手腕，把他的手拉回到自己的阴茎上，当压力回来时无助地结结巴巴却说不上话。  
“你想要高潮？”傅尔佩往一边斜了斜脑袋，邪恶的笑容扭曲了他英俊的容颜。“年轻人没有耐心。”他握住了尼科洛的脖子，拇指研磨着他的嘴。“好吧，念在你那么看着我的份上。”  
那笑容加深了，尼科洛阴茎上润滑的压力变得激烈，那么的快速猛烈以至于他不到片刻就高潮了，向上插进那罪恶的手。傅尔佩笑着，抬起被握住的分身以使尼科洛的精液洒满他的小腹。盗贼咕哝着，指尖流连过那片混乱，将它涂在红肿的顶端和底部，接着又做了一次。  
尼科洛颤抖着喘了几口气，拳头抓了满把的土，试图固定在地上。他的脸很烫，他的耳朵灼烧着，他的阴茎很疼。他没有看傅尔佩，但也没敢向下看自己淫荡的小腹；他仰起头望着天，试着不去想刚刚发生了什么，那个他自愿与热心地成了从犯的罪恶行径。  
“漂亮的孩子（Beautiful boy）。”傅尔佩的手拍着他的脸。“要是你不加入教团就太可惜了。”盗贼站了起来，大步走上河岸时在尼科洛坚决躲避的视线内进进出出。  
过了好几分钟年轻人都没有动弹。他将自己沉到地上，艰难地呼吸着，思绪纷纭。哦，上帝啊，操。他从来没像这样高潮过，从来没有。从没有像这样猛烈持久过。他小心翼翼地坐起来，四肢像是果冻，向下打量着自己。双重的操蛋。他不能就这么回家。剧烈地战栗着，他迫使自己站起来，跌跌撞撞地走进河水中，在河水漫过他的腰，给他依旧敏感的阴茎带来针刺般的疼痛时颤抖着。他尽可能地清洗了自己，将自己完完全全沉进黑暗的河水中，洗掉头发上的汗水和泥土。傅尔佩的触碰仍在那儿，徘徊在他的脸庞脖颈胸膛分身上，像是连阿诺河也洗不掉的阴魂。  
回家的路似乎花了他几年的时间，行道迟迟，躲避着所有人。他的父亲像以往一样在花园里，向他打了声招呼，尼科洛装作没听见。他走进屋子把门关上，突然就失去了站立的力气。他滑倒在地，把自己靠在门上，向下盯着自己靴子间的空隙。  
“尼可？”  
他抬起头来。“普丽马韦拉。”  
他的姐姐蹲在他面前，将一绺黑发拢在耳后，对他谨慎地笑了笑。她只比他大了两岁，十五岁时就出嫁了。他们从小就很亲密，她的婚姻只是增强了他们间的联系。  
“你在地上做什么？”她笑着，伸出手来摸他湿透的头发。“你为什么湿透了？”  
“只是……”他不知道自己“只是”在地上做什么，所以他耸耸肩将手伸向她，拇指擦过她的脸颊。“我去游了个泳。欢迎回家，姐姐。好久不见了。”  
“唔。”她的眼睛——那么地像他，像他们的父亲——审视着他，像通常一样，看到的太多了。“弗朗切斯科去比萨了，所以我想我该回来看看。”  
尼科洛已经没在听了；他的拇指上沾了一点奶油色的粉末，而普丽马韦拉柔软温暖的面颊上显出了一块青紫。他飞快地站起来，盯着她，将她的脸捧在手中，擦着那块斑点。  
“到底——”  
“别。”她说着，当发现他在做什么时已经太晚了。她站起来，握住他的手腕，摇头道“尼可，别，我很好——”  
“是他干的？”  
“这不是——”  
“他干的？！”情况比他想象的更严重。她掩饰得很好，但他在她的下巴，脖子，眼下看出了更多的淤青。“我要杀了他，我要杀了那个狗娘养的。”  
“这是我的错。”她说着，泪水从眼中掉落。她走向他，抓着他的胳膊。“弟弟，别——”  
尼科洛不敢让自己说话。愤怒充盈着他的血液，如利剑般尖锐，随着他每看姐姐的一眼变得越来越凶猛——他心爱的姐姐，这世上最温柔可亲的生灵。普丽马韦拉抽泣着走上前，用双臂抱住他，将脸埋进他的胸膛。  
“尼可，一切都好，我很好。求你别做傻事，求你了。”  
“这多久发生一次？”  
“尼科洛——”  
“多久，姐姐？”  
“总共只有一次。这是第一次，我发誓。他只是喝了太多的酒，而我在纠缠他——”  
“你可以日日夜夜不停地烦他到下个世纪。这并不意味着他可以对你动手。”尼科洛用双臂环绕着她，闭上眼睛将她抱紧。在他们都还是孩子时她看起来高大许多。现在她的身体苗条轻盈，比他矮了一个头。“他什么时候回来？”  
“用不了几天。”她向上看着他，眼睛真切地恳求着。“答应我你不会和他冲突，尼可，求你了。他是你的姐夫。家人。”  
“他不是我的兄弟，”他说着，语气比他想要的更严厉，当她退缩时抚摸着她的脸。“姐姐，我不会伤害他的，好么？我发誓。我不会对他动手。你和妈妈呆在这儿。”  
她抓紧了他。“你要去哪儿？”  
“只是去走走。清理一下我的脑袋。”他将她的头发推到脑后，吻了她的额头。“等我回来我们再聊。”  
普丽马韦拉点了点头放开了他，在他出门前最后握了一下他的手。他的父亲仍在花园里，当尼科洛走近时直起腰来。  
“看见你姐姐了么？”  
“你呢？”尼科洛反问道，努力使自己的声音保持平稳。  
“是啊？”贝尔纳多抖了抖铁锹上的泥，挑起了眉毛，擦了擦额头上的汗。“怎么了，小伙子？”  
尼科洛握紧了拳头以使它们别再发抖。“他打了她。”  
“什么？谁？”  
“弗朗切斯科那混蛋打了普丽马。她脸上有淤青。她的脖子。天知道还有哪儿。”  
贝尔纳多盯着他。“她……她看起来还好。”  
“她把那些都遮起来了。”尼科洛激动地上前了一小步，狂怒在胃里沸腾着。“我们该怎么办？”  
“我不……”  
“我们该怎么办？！”  
“尼科洛。”贝尔纳多说着，走上前握住儿子的肩膀。“这很复杂——”  
“这一点都不复杂！他打了她！他的妻子，他孩子的母亲，他——”尼科洛停了下来，甩掉他父亲的手，大步走出花园，无视了身后贝尔纳多的呼喊。  
好吧。好吧。他会自己处理这事。他要修理像弗朗切斯科这样的蠢货并不需要别人的帮助，他有钱有势却没脑子。尼科洛会保证他送给普丽马韦拉的每块淤青都得到十倍的偿还。  
但他发过誓。就算他那么想找把剑把那个婊子养的剁成碎片，他是对他姐姐发过誓的。尼科洛大步走过维奇奥桥，磨着他的牙。他没有钱去找个打手（condotierri）③，他的朋友都是像他一样地年轻人——聪明富裕但没什么真正的力量。  
啊。他停下了脚步，盯着他的靴子，努力地思考着。那个盗贼。他并不想，不是在——不管他们之间发生了什么，不是在他的阴茎因年长男人的服务仍有些疼痛时，但……但是靠，弗朗切斯科得付出代价。  
不幸的是，他不知道该在哪里找到拉傅尔佩（那是重点，他想）。没有办法，他走向葆拉的妓院，循着比亚焦一个月前给他指的，但他从未走过的方向（不是说他不相信朋友的推荐，但是比亚焦的口味有点……好吧，他们该是什么样就是什么样）。几个女孩在门口闲逛着，咯咯地笑着走近他，他推开她们，走进门里。  
“嘿这儿，甜心。”当他进去时，一个和他差不多，可能还大点儿的女孩看向他，向他灿烂一笑。“要找谁么？”  
“葆拉。”  
女孩皱着眉。“她很忙，我能陪着你直到她能见你么？”  
他摇了摇头，推开她在自己胸前流连的手。“她在哪？”  
感到被侮辱了，那女孩指向楼梯，他三步并作两步走上去，躲避着珠帘，眯着眼看向昏暗的房间。葆拉悦耳的声音从角落里传出；她正与一个年轻人躺在床上，当他舔吻着自己的脖颈时轻柔低语着。  
“马基雅？”她抬起头来看着他进来，震惊地说。“仁慈的主啊，你在这里做什么？我正陪客人呢。”  
“这很重要。”  
“最好是这样。”女人摆脱了年轻人，当他噘嘴的时候拍了拍他的胸脯，站了起来，领着尼科洛走到角落，转过身瞪着他。“怎么？”  
“我需要找到傅尔佩。”  
她呼出一口气，摊开手说。“很好，我马上就把他召唤到这儿。”  
“我是认真的，要怎么找到他？”  
“他就是要让别人找不到。要是他想见你，你会见到他的。”  
尼科洛感觉自己的脸变烫了，他太了解了。“谁能帮我？”  
“他的盗贼，我想？”她转过身，叫着躺在她床上的年轻人。“伽罗！狐狸在哪儿？”  
男孩转个身躺着，耸了耸肩。“我该知道么？”  
“你知道他的行踪，你这个淘气的孩子。”葆拉回到床上，在他的喉咙上留下一个吮吻。“拜托，你亲爱的主人那哪儿？”  
伽罗挤出一个微笑。“好吧，好吧。现在是什么时间？”  
“刚过了第三时辰（terce）④。”  
“那么他会在集市，割口袋呢。”  
“那我走了。”尼科洛转向门口，当葆拉叫住他时停下了脚步。  
“马基雅。你有没有再考虑一下威尼斯的事？”  
他停下，咬着自己的嘴唇，试图不去想傅尔佩放在他身上的手。“考虑了一下，我会告诉你的。”  
集市又挤又吵。尼科洛在吵闹的人群中挤出一条道，在人山人海中搜寻那张玩世不恭的面容和深橙色的兜帽。店主们呼唤着他，试着用新鲜的蔬菜和烈酒来引诱他，他在学院里的朋友与同学则在他经过时试图抓住他。  
“见鬼！”经过一个小时的寻找后他在长椅上发现了一个座位，擦了擦后颈上的汗，他对着靴子愁容不展。这是个愚蠢的任务。如果盗贼不想被找到，他就不会被找到。就算他让尼科洛找到了他，也不一定会帮忙。与此同时，弗朗切斯科也许正在比萨的哪个地方，也许正在婊子的两腿间嘲笑着他对普丽马的殴打。  
“再这么磨下巴你的牙就要被咬碎了，美人。”  
尼科洛跳了来，当傅尔佩在他身边坐下时差点从椅子上摔下去。“靠！你到底是从哪儿来的？”  
“我就在你背后走着。要是你想当刺客的话得多注意点周围。”傅尔佩将手臂绕过他的肩膀，指尖轻抚尼科洛的后颈。当男孩躲开时他笑了。“这么快就想我了？”  
“没有，”尼科洛说着，压下他的激动，试着不去理会内心因傅尔佩的关注而绽开的快乐的火花。“我需要你的帮助。”  
“哦？”  
“我姐姐的丈夫打了她，他需要付出代价。”  
“……哦。”傅尔佩的目光变得严肃，手收回了身边。“那的确很严重。你居然这么打击我，自己搞定去。”  
“我向她发过誓我不会伤害他。”  
盗贼咧开了个扭曲的笑。“所以你得找个人代替你做这个？你真不老实。”  
尼科洛摇摇头。“我曾有个朋友，一个叫卡门的女孩。她的丈夫刚开始只是打脸，她从未让任何人出面，希望他会停下。他没有。殴打变得越来越厉害，最终他打死了那可怜的女孩。”他转眼看向傅尔佩，脉搏重重地敲打着。“我不会让这在普丽马身上重演。”  
“你很爱你姐姐。”  
“我当然爱她。”尼科洛的手梳过头发，又开始磨他的下巴。“他们结婚时她只是个女孩。她给了他爱、关怀、一个家还有个小儿子，而他则回报她以——以——以暴力。他给她的每个伤痕，我都会用十倍报答。不，百倍。”  
傅尔佩哼了一声，拽着披风上的线头。“那么，要是我让那个人为伤害了你亲爱的姐姐付出代价。我能得到什么回报？”  
“我可以付你钱——现在还没有很多，但给我点时间。如果你愿意让我欠你债——”  
傅尔佩一声笑打断了他，摊开他的双臂。“亲爱的，亲爱的尼科洛。我是整个佛罗伦萨最伟大的盗贼——不，整个托斯卡纳。我要你的钱干嘛？”  
尼科洛吞了口口水。“那你要什么？”  
盗贼咧嘴笑着，把手伸向他，用拇指描摹着他的下巴。“一个吻，我想，这应该很不错。”  
“就这样？”  
“太便宜了，你觉得？”  
“不，”尼科洛急忙说。傅尔佩触碰的皮肤在燃烧着。“我……好吧，在你修理了弗朗切斯科之后。”  
傅尔佩哼了一声，脸沉了下来，收回了他的手。“很好。我要在哪里找到这个讨人厌的家伙？”  
“他这几天都在比萨。”  
“骑马过去要一天。你当然会跟着来，确保任务完成了。”  
“我……”尼科洛盯着靴子，让自己因为能和盗贼不受打扰地呆上一天一夜而欢喜雀跃的心平静下来。“没错，我会去的。”  
“棒极了。”在尼科洛看起来太开心了，盗贼站起来伸了伸腰，他的口袋可疑地叮铃作响。“那，我们能走了么？我想你会给我们提供马和补给？”  
尼科洛皱着眉站了起来。“我想是的。黄昏时在我家碰面。我们得在夜色的掩护下离开。”  
“如你所愿。走夜路会很危险，不过别担心，我会保护你的。”  
年轻人推开了伸向他屁股的手，躲避着傅尔佩灿烂的笑容。“我们走着瞧。”  
①因为是名著不敢自己翻译，所以文中所有关于马基雅维利著作的引言均摘自《马基雅维利全集》，吉林出版集团有限公司2013年出版。其中《君主论》的译者为潘汉典。（不要问我为什么第一章没有注明，我才不会说我没在原文中找到引言呢哼！）  
②马基雅（Machia）：可以理解为Machiavelli的简写。然而《尼科洛的微笑》的作者维罗利认为，il Machia是朋友们给他取的绰号，读音近于alla Màcchia，可译为“悍匪”，显示其诙谐，玩世不恭的天性。  
③condotierri：这个词我没有找到确切的意思，似乎有“领导”、“雇佣军”的意思。因此在第一章中翻译为“军人”，第二章意译为“打手”。  
④第三时辰（terce）：这里指天主教公众祈祷时辰礼仪中的第三时辰，指上午九点。


	3. On Fox and Wolves 狐狸与狼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “由于狮子不能够防止自己落入陷阱，而狐狸则不能够抵御豺狼；因此，君主必须是一头狐狸以便认识陷阱，同时又必须是一头狮子以便是豺狼惊骇。”  
> ——《君主论》第十八章：论君主应当怎样守信

两天前，傅尔佩去马基雅维利府时还是愁眉苦脸的。如今他却兴高采烈地离开这里，哼着歌牵着马穿过佛罗伦萨的南大门走上土路。虫鸣声充斥了温暖安静的夜晚，鸟儿为太阳唱着安眠曲。这可真他妈的田园风，正向以往一样，而他正与一个最棒的同伴分享着这一切。  
他在马鞍上扭过身，看向在他背后骑着马的年轻人。尼科洛.马基雅维利正看着地图，大腿紧紧地夹着马，嘴唇撅起。  
“我想我们应该至少在晚上避开大道，白天还可以，但是——”当他看到傅尔佩对着他笑的时候停住了。“你到底在笑什么？”  
“只是我不是每天都能和一个漂亮男孩一起骑马的。”  
尼科洛皱着眉头又看向地图。“你准备一路上都这么烦人么？”  
“也许吧。”傅尔佩拽了拽缰绳，让尼科洛与他相齐。“要是现在有个吻我可能会闭上一会儿嘴。”  
“我就忍着吧。”尼科洛踢了踢马向前走去，留下傅尔佩冲着他的背影笑。  
他们的速度很快，当太阳还挂在天上时骑得很急。当它沉入地平线下后，傅尔佩就看不见佛罗伦萨闪烁的灯光了，黑暗彻彻底底地笼罩了郊区。  
“我们应该宿营。”他说着，努力地在黑暗中辨识尼科洛的身影。“要是你着急的话我们可以天一亮就走。”  
尼科洛大声叹了口气，拉回了缰绳，调转了马头，当她踢着蹄子甩着头时拍了拍她的脖子。“好吧，带路。”  
傅尔佩领着他们离开道路，找到了一排可以用来拴马的枫树。他让尼科洛照看它们，勘察了方圆一百码的区域，当他满意地发现这里只有他们时便回来了。他在他们临时的营地外停住，看着年轻人试着借最后一点天光点火。盗贼不可能对自己撒谎；他最初对尼科洛的想法只是玩笑，但盘旋在脊梁底部的欲望是那么真实。他情愿付出巨大代价来让这个男孩为他所有，哪怕只有一晚。  
“别看了。”尼科洛俯身靠近那捆干草，咬着嘴唇再次敲打燧石，当一点小火星被点燃时，胜利的笑容在他脸上浮现。“哈！好了。我敢说这是你见过最快的一次点火。”  
傅尔佩挑起眉毛嗤地一笑，看着火星噼啪着熄掉。“额。并不。不过，你努力了。”  
“该死……”尼科洛抱怨着再次开始点火，用手梳过他的短发。  
咕哝着坐到地上，傅尔佩靠在附近的树上，看着年轻人在燧石和铁器中奋斗着。“那么，尼科洛。”  
“怎么？”  
“你以前操过男人么？”  
男孩叹着气翻了个白眼。“不，没有过。而且，提醒你一下，就闲聊来说这个方向很糟糕，而且你该去睡觉。”  
“不行，我有点饿而且我们还没生火呢。”  
“哦，滚开。”  
“但你肯定被勾搭过。佛罗伦萨在这种事上很出名。”  
“有过，我只是不感兴趣。”  
“你今天似乎很感兴趣，”傅尔佩说着，让他的语气保持轻快温和，当尼可洛把燧石弄掉的时候笑了起来。“你看起来很适合在一个男人身下。也许我们可以再比萨找到一个人愿意——”  
“操你自己去！”尼科洛一把把燧石和铁扔到盗贼腿上转身走开，向他拴着的马走去。  
“等等——”傅尔佩仓促地站起来，向年轻人追去。“等下，我只是在开玩笑，上帝啊！”  
“你不是。”尼科洛骑上马鞍，对抓着缰绳的盗贼沉下脸。“让我走。”  
“对不起，好吧？对不起。我承认我们之间发生的事已经越轨了。我不会再骚扰你了，我发誓。”  
“你已经让我许诺给你一个吻了。”  
“这只是个交易。我们可以现在就两清，要是你愿意的话。”  
尼科洛继续盯着他，但过了一会儿他就下了马鞍把马拴好，站在傅尔佩面前。“好吧，做你想做的。”这么说着，他将双臂抱在胸前，闭上了眼睛。  
傅尔佩犹豫了。“额——你确定？”  
“没错，把这事赶快了结了。”  
盗贼仍犹豫着，咬着他的下嘴唇，莫名其妙地紧张，他将手伸向男孩，托住他的下巴，拇指刷过美妙地张开着的双唇。这一触碰一定比尼科洛想象中的更轻柔。有那么一瞬间，他似乎要拒绝——然后他沉下下颌，小心翼翼地向前了一步，靠向年长男人的触碰。  
傅尔佩无法呼吸。他试着告诉自己这只是一个吻，一个没什么特别的吻，但他的心都快跳出胸膛了。他小心翼翼地将尼科洛拉近，环抱着他的细腰，继续轻抚着他的嘴，舔了舔自己的双唇。很难不去想象那双嘴唇在他的阴茎上，他的手放在黑色的短发上，操进那年轻柔软的喉咙——傅尔佩吞咽着，把那些念头甩开。  
呼吸了最后一口温暖的空气，他向前倾去，攫取了尼科洛的嘴唇。有那么一会儿，他们谁都没动，也许都呆住了，然后尼科洛在他身上软了下来，抵着他的双唇美妙地张开，那一声轻轻的呻吟溶化了傅尔佩的脊柱。傅尔佩原本打算掠夺男孩，吞食他，但他们的吻既轻柔又小心，他不能让自己毁了这种甜蜜。  
尼科洛突然后退，他呼出的气炽热地喷在傅尔佩的嘴上，盗贼害怕就这么结束了——然后男孩走近了一步，将双臂环绕着年长的男人，重新占有了他的嘴。傅尔佩急切地接纳了他，将舌头挤进那温暖的嘴里，握紧了男孩的下巴。这很棒，谨慎变成了饥渴，他低沉而充满欲望地咆哮着，尼科洛将他推到最近的一棵树上，将手按在他的头上，加深了他们的吻，用探求的舌头侵入傅尔佩的嘴，品尝着他。傅尔佩由着他控制，将他的身体和男孩紧贴在一起缓慢悠长地晃动着，摩擦着年轻瘦削的躯体。这个动作收到了急切的回复，傅尔佩在吻中笑了起来，当他感觉到年轻人正抵着他的大腿宣泄欲望，在最近的地方摩擦着他的阴茎。  
然后男孩双唇的温暖离开了；他身体的重量消失了。傅尔佩张开眼睛，粗重地呼吸着，盯着他年轻的同伴。尼科洛看起来像是被逼入绝境的动物，他双眼圆睁着。他用手背擦了擦嘴，喘息着转过身，从他的马鞍上拽下毯子，向另一头的空地走去。  
“尼科洛？”傅尔佩紧跟着他，伸手抓住男孩的肩膀。  
“别碰我。”年轻人急转过身，猛地甩掉傅尔佩的手。“他妈的别碰我。”  
“尼科洛。这……这没关系。”  
“这只是个吻，不代表任何事。”  
“我知道。”傅尔佩退后一步，举起双手。“我知道，没关系。”  
尼科洛盯了他好一会儿，鼻翼煽动着，然后他略略一点头，转过身，把他的毯子扔到地上，一言不发地钻了进去，用毯子紧紧地包住肩膀。傅尔佩慢慢跟在后面，回到那棵他刚刚在那里吻得上气不接下气的树边，把自己包成一个茧，将兜帽拉到眼睛之下，试着忽视胯间的渴望。  
他睡得很轻，每过几个小时就醒来一次，直到他模模糊糊地睁开双眼，发现树间已经在闪着淡淡的阳光。盗贼有些困难地站起来，伸了伸酸痛的腿，走到树林的边缘去小便。他半硬着，与晨勃和昨晚的兴奋都有关系。他叹了口气，低头盯着自己权衡着。从营地里传来的一声轻微的响动打断了他。他飞快地提上紧身裤，走回林地中，当他看到尼科洛已经醒过来并背对着他站着的时候蹲了下来。  
尼科洛又发出了一点声响，那是一种介乎于啜泣与呻吟的声音，傅尔佩僵住了，热度在他的下腹低沉猛烈地聚集着。男孩在自慰，他一手撑着树，另一只手在粗鲁地拉着挺立在大腿之间的分身。他将嘴抵住袖子以蒙住叫喊，刺耳地咕哝着高潮了，臀部的痉挛使傅尔佩完完全全地被欲望占据。尼科洛喘着粗气向下看着自己，看着他留在树上的狼藉，用一只手捂住了双眼，下巴绷紧着。  
傅尔佩溜走了，愧疚和渴求将他焚烧得千疮百孔，他在林地边缘坐下，不一会儿就解决了他的问题，脑中没有想任何事，因为尼科洛那显而易见的纠结和羞耻足以浇灭最为明亮炙热的激情之火。  
他们进食和骑马时一言不发。尼科洛领着路，肩膀耷拉着。他用马鞍支撑着一本打开的书，整整两个小时都安静地读着，傅尔佩则只能靠看着天上的云打发时间。  
“你在看什么？”当太阳升起到足以炙烤他卸下兜帽的后颈时他问道。  
尼科洛看了他一眼，眼神很谨慎。“《罗马史》（Titus livy）①。”  
“那个哲学家？”  
“唔。”尼科洛拽着缰绳让傅尔佩靠近些以便递给他书。“这是父亲给我的礼物。”  
傅尔佩点了点头，接过那卷书并在膝盖上打开。皮革封面干净崭新，但书页又旧又薄，每页的边缘都被整洁地涂写上了注释。“这是你的笔记？”  
“没错。”  
盗贼用手指描绘着那些字迹；尼科洛的笔记在有些地方都溢出了书页外，紧紧地挤在所有角落以至于几乎都看不清了。“你喜欢政治？好吧，我是说，这太明显了，可是……你也太拼了。”  
“我感兴趣。”  
“看出来了。”傅尔佩把书递回去，犹豫地笑了笑。“从你的努力就能看出来。你会是兄弟会的重要资本。”  
尼科洛耸耸肩，把书放回斗篷里。“再看吧。”  
“你还在纠结要不要加入？”  
“谁不会？”男孩用手梳了梳头发。“我不……我不想去死。我是说，当然我总有一天会死。”他不以为然地挥了挥手。“我不想英年早逝。看在上帝的份上，我才十八岁。”  
“我们会互相照顾的，你知道。你不会把老二握手上一头扎进战场的。”傅尔佩话一出口就后悔了——他早该考虑一下，当然，关于看着那个漂亮男孩在他的触碰下高潮，当他哭叫出声时下巴绷紧的样子，他双眼中的目光——尼科洛看向他的目光可以将水点燃。  
“好吧，很高兴知道。”他猛地一拉缰绳向前走去，留下傅尔佩在后面后悔不已。  
他们骑了一天的马，当比萨出现在视野中时几乎又是黄昏了，城墙后的高塔隐约可见。他们在城门下了马，以一个不怎么划算的价格讲马寄存在马厩中，在回答了几个关于他们此行目的的问题后（他们撒了谎），尼科洛与傅尔佩走进了城市。  
尼科洛停了下来，四处打量着，似乎在试着同时看遍所有的东西，傅尔佩忍不住笑了。  
“你第一次来比萨？”  
“是啊，”男孩回答道，似乎有些尴尬。“我从来没有过到这儿的原因。你呢？”  
“来过一两次。”这是个谎言——盗窃比萨的口袋很容易，每当佛罗伦萨人缺钱的时候他就会来这儿停留一阵子。但尼科洛不必知道这些。  
他们找了一间便宜肮脏的旅店，被迫要了唯一一间空屋。当打开门看到里面只有一张床时，傅尔佩呆住了。  
“我会，额，睡在地上。”他说着，指了指角落。  
“别开玩笑了。我们可以睡一张床——要是你能管住你的手。”  
盗贼对年轻人语气中的敌意不以为然。“我不是个禽兽，孩子。”  
尼科洛转过身对他挑着眉。“哦，不是么？拉傅尔佩（狐狸）？”  
“闭嘴。我不会去操一个不情愿的人。而且我没有心情去碰一个忘恩负义的小刺头。”他猛地把包扔到地上走向门外。“休息一会儿。我去四处看看。”  
尼科洛嘟囔着将自己扔到床上，傅尔佩离开了，当他踏进外面凉爽的空气时他的怒气消散了一点。城市看起来生机勃勃，自由独立。他走上屋顶，轻松地从弓箭手身边溜了过去，攀登上了他能找到的最高的瞭望塔。比萨在他之下展开，佛罗伦萨众多治下城市中的一个，美第奇用来对抗教宗军队与南方众王国的堡垒②。  
傅尔佩舒适地坐在屋顶的边缘，吃着他随身带的腊肠和奶酪，听着城市中欢快的声响。他喜欢这个视野与这份宁静。他就这么呆在屋顶上，直到夜幕降下的寒冷迫使他回到街上，混进熙熙攘攘的人群中。在回旅馆前他给自己拿了几个纪念品，手中拿着条银项链。他半心半意地想把它送给尼科洛——就当做是个友好的礼物吧——但回去时却发现屋子是空的。  
“什么鬼……”他转身冲回走廊，叫住了他的邻居。“嘿——你看到我同伴离开了么？年轻人，像是这么高？深色头发，很瘦。”  
“没错，我看到他了。”一个年长的男人从他房间里探出头来，挠着他的胡子。“那个黑伙计过来叫走了他——没听到名字。”  
黑……？傅尔佩皱着眉头。“他们去哪儿了？”  
“向南门方向去了，我想。我回来时刚好看见他们离开。”  
傅尔佩感谢了他后离开了，不安压在他的胃中，催促着他的脚步。尼科洛在比萨认识人么？朋友，情人？他有提到过他们么？至少，他的节省会让他试着在朋友那里借宿而不是住在旅店里……  
盗贼原地僵住了，冰冷的想法攫取了他的心脏。比萨城里的黑伙计。这不会是……不会吧，不是么？不是费奥拉和巴尔萨塔的爪牙……  
他转过身，转而走向市场。就像佛罗伦萨一样，这里是盗贼和流民的聚集地，充斥着潜在的情报。傅尔佩花了半个小时来搜寻他的目标——一个长着老鼠脸的瘦弱盗贼。他在那人的手伸向一个姑娘的裙子前抓住了他，把他的胳膊扭到背后，俯下直接在他的囚犯的耳边说道。  
“别叫，要不然我就杀了你。”  
老鼠男害怕地发抖。“你想要啥？”  
“伊卢叵（Il Lupo，狼）。告诉我他在哪儿。”  
“我不知道——”傅尔佩更用力地拧了那个男人的胳膊，使他强吞下了一声尖叫。“次——操！他在西边那块儿有个藏身处——藏，藏着！我他妈的就知道这些，求你了！”  
“带路。”  
扒手带着他走出了市场，当他们走到镇上的西边时越过自己瘦削的肩膀看着他。他们在一个荒废的瞭望塔外停下了；老鼠男提心吊胆地指着前门。  
“有的人看到他在这里进出。”  
傅尔佩点了点头。“滚。滚远点。”  
小贼遵命了，几乎是四脚着地地爬走，留下盗贼做他的调查。傅尔佩立刻开始搜寻瞭望塔，手在墙上摸索着。那里有个隐蔽的入口，门闩的背后也许是个隧道。他从腰带里抽出了匕首，踹开了门闩，俯身爬了进去。隧道很短，最多只有四米，他很轻松地爬了过去。  
一个昏暗的屋子在他眼前浮现，墙上的两支火炬散发着微弱的光线。他仍旧匍匐在地上，眨着眼睛使自己的视觉适应过来。毫无疑问他正身处在个贼窝中；这使他真切地回想起了自己的巢穴，业务所需的工具，目标的资料，城市的地图扔地到处都是。  
他蜷伏着环绕了房间，向最远的那头移去，当听到了一声模糊的呻吟时他停住了。他冲向那里，无暇再顾及速度，当他看到一个人被绑在角落时，他的心跳几乎停止了。  
“哦，操。”他冲过了最后那点距离，跪在地上把男孩翻过来。“尼科洛……”  
年轻人没有回答。他的双臂被绑在身后，一个口塞在他的颈后打了个结。傅尔佩割断了它，将尼科洛的头轻轻地放在腿上，用力地摇晃他。  
“说点什么，把眼睛睁开。尼科洛。”  
男孩呻吟着把头靠向傅尔佩的手。盗贼在他的眉毛上看到了一道红色。  
“唔……傅尔佩。”  
“这儿，我在这儿。”年长的男人俯下身去。“发生了什么？谁干的？”  
“不……”尼科洛的眼皮颤动着。“我不……”  
傅尔佩皱着眉，从斗篷上拽下了一条亚麻布，将它摁到男孩额头上流着血的伤口处。“他们给你下药了？”  
尼科洛点了点头，无法回答；他的呼吸很短促，他的皮肤碰起来很烫，脸在发红。  
“春药。”  
回荡在房间里的声音让傅尔佩跳了起来，暗暗地咒骂着；他真不应该让自己分心。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，藏起他的匕首，站在尼科洛身前。  
“卢叵。”  
男人走上前，黑色的眼睛在兜帽下闪闪发亮，冷酷的嘴扭成的那个笑容很符合他的绰号。  
“我还在想待会儿和他找点乐子。他好操么，傅尔佩？”  
傅尔佩握紧了他的匕首。“要是你有半点脑子，你就会让我们走。现在。”  
卢叵啧啧着又走近了点，一把五指剑在他手上闪闪发亮。“我发现龙涎香和pois mascate的混合物会很管用。还有一点坎特雷拉③，只是一点点，让猎物变得虚弱。”犯罪大师笑着停住，用指甲抵着他的刀。“我不喜欢他们反抗地太厉害。就像这个一样，那儿——得把他敲昏才能叫他安静下来。”  
“我要杀了你，”傅尔佩呲着牙吼道。“要是你碰了他——”  
“我碰了。只是一点。这没什么，我挺忙的。”卢叵举起他的五指剑，指了指躺在地上的男孩。“继续啊。操他。做了我就让你走。”  
傅尔佩跪下割断了尼科洛双臂上的绳子，又摇了摇他。“尼科洛。你得走了。”  
男孩没有回答，或者不能——不管是哪个。他的呼吸既艰难又勉强，当他蜷起身子时一只手抓着自己的胸膛。傅尔佩咒骂着看向正笑着不急不慢地走向他的卢叵。那么，没有别的办法了。他们必须得杀出一条血路。  
卢叵，同样，似乎厌烦了等待。他毫无预警地向前刺出，傅尔佩迎上前，踢开他的胳膊，匕首向对方的肋骨刺去。卢叵向后退去，脚步从容稳定，他抬起的脚踢中了傅尔佩的脑侧，把他踢到了旁边的桌子上。他滑倒在地，眼冒金星，及时地滚向一边躲开了向他头部刺去的五指剑。  
他挣扎着站起来，躲开了卢叵的攻击，一把将匕首扎进那人的胳膊又拔了出来，满意地听到卢叵痛苦的咆哮。罪犯的下一脚踢在了他的腹部，傅尔佩跪了下来，肺里的空气被挤了出去，下一秒卢叵的靴尖就击中了他的下巴，踢得他向后倒去。  
接着卢叵发出了一声怒吼——傅尔佩抬起头，看见尼科洛紧抓着匕首刺进了卢叵的小腿，因用力而喘息着。  
卢叵一脚把他踢开，向他走去，傅尔佩冲上前去，拽住魁梧男人的脚踝。卢叵重重地摔倒在地，当傅尔佩跳到他身上并如暴雨般猛击着他时怒吼着。  
“走！”他对尼科洛吼道，猛击着卢叵的喉咙以使他窒息。“快跑——”  
他停下了，一阵战栗地喘息夺去了他的呼吸。一个尖锐烧灼的东西刺入了他的下腹，随之而来的剧痛将他掼倒在地，喘息着，他的手摸索——刺穿他的五指剑的剑柄——  
“不——”他咳出了一口血，转过头，当卢叵站起来走向那男孩时无助地爬向尼科洛。“不——该死，不——！”  
卢叵笑着，抓住尼科洛的下巴，拾起傅尔佩的刀。他向下刺去，伴随着令人反胃的重击声扎进了尼科洛的腹部，傅尔佩的气息弃他而去，大脑一片空白——  
罪犯抽出他的刀，笑着看向刀刃，震惊地发现上面一尘不染。“怎么……”  
“还不够深。”尼科洛从衬衫中抽出他的《罗马史》，使尽最后一点力气击向卢叵的头。男人颓然倒地，骂骂咧咧地捂着额头，尼科洛一次又一次地打着他，他最终安静了下来，直到暗色的血染红了书的封皮。  
男孩向后倒去，喘息着，把厚厚的书塞进胸口。从惊恐中恢复后他翻过身，爬向他倒在地上的同伴。  
“傅尔佩。”  
盗贼眨着眼睛，斜过眼看向他。尼科洛大声地咽着口水，举起颤抖的手放在傅尔佩的腹部，没有去碰刀柄。  
“撑——撑住。我会去找人。没事的。”他的手滑进傅尔佩的头发。“你会没事的。”  
傅尔佩微笑着，抬起手抚上尼科洛的脸颊。“漂亮男孩。你受伤了？他伤着你了？”  
“我很好，我很好。”尼科洛抓住他的手紧握住。“我会回来的。好么？我会回来找你的，我发誓。”  
“你干嘛要跟他走？”  
“他说你受伤了，他说你需要我的帮助。对不起，我知道我是个傻瓜，我只是——对不起——”  
“嘘。”傅尔佩摇了摇头。“嘘，尼科洛。我很高兴你安全了。你是个珍宝，你知道的。对你的家人，对兄弟会。对我。”他笑着，拇指刷过男孩脏兮兮的脸颊。“宝贝（Tesoro）”  
“傅—傅尔佩——傅尔佩，别——”  
盗贼把头向后靠去，任由眼皮合上，吼声在耳边回荡。  
———————  
他听到了声音——窃窃私语，也许是死亡在呼唤他。有一阵他就这么躺着，听着，等待着听到他的名字。一个冰凉潮湿的东西碰了碰他的额头。死亡似乎要花好长时间。  
“……在比萨？”  
“一件家事。别操心了。”  
“好吧，我很操心。”  
声音变大了，清晰了。他能听懂他们的话了，但这就像在水底听他们谈话。  
“……发生了什么？”  
“一个小贼而已。一个街头鼠辈。”  
“唔。医生（dottore）说你情况很糟。他说你看起来像是被下药了。”  
“好吧，他看错了。”  
……尼科洛，是尼科洛么？哦，上帝啊，他愿付出一切代价再看一眼那个男孩。再吻一次那甜美的双唇，感受那紧贴着自己的强壮年轻的身体。他从未像欲求这个浪子马基雅维利那样欲求过其他人。从未。  
“他醒了么？”  
“也许……”  
温暖贴上他的面颊——什么人的手？  
“傅尔佩，你能听到我么？”  
他试图说话，试图发出声音。也许他呻吟了。  
“水，马尔切洛，快点。”  
世界在旋转；他感到一只手臂环绕过他的肩膀，腹部的剧痛令他喘息。接着是尼科洛的声音，他非常确定，让他喝水。他尝了尝，冰凉清爽，令他的脑袋眩晕。  
傅尔佩睁开眼，尼科洛关切的脸浮现在眼前，当傅尔佩眨着眼看向他时绽开了一个微笑。  
“你醒了。”  
“……我醒了。”傅尔佩试着坐起来，却呻吟着停住了，一只手捂住了肚子。  
“别，你受伤了——躺下，我来帮你。”尼科洛扶着他躺回床上，把他前额的头发向后拢去。“你记得发生了什么事么？”  
“……伊卢叵，他抓了你。”傅尔佩用手揉着眼睛。  
“伊卢叵？”一个男人来到床前，盯着尼科洛。“确定不是个杀手？”  
“额。”尼科洛畏缩着，手梳过自己的头发。“好吧，我是说，有些人可能称他为——”  
“哦，看在上帝的份上，马基雅！”  
“这是我的朋友，马尔切洛.阿德里亚尼④。”尼科洛说着，盖住年长男人的骂骂咧咧，对傅尔佩抱歉地笑了笑。“昨晚使他帮你回到这儿的。”  
“你是怎么……？”  
“我找了个医生，告诉了他我的名字。他早上才见过马尔切洛。我们很幸运。”尼科洛瞥向他的朋友。“马尔切洛，你能让我们单独待会儿么？”  
“可以，可以——那我去给我们弄点早餐。”男人嘟囔着出去了，关上了身后的门。  
傅尔佩艰难地坐起来，捂着身侧的伤口，手伸向尼科洛，抚上他的下巴。“你确定你还好？他没有——那禽兽想要强暴你。”  
“他没有。”尼科洛推开那只手，俯视着他。“我很好。”  
“你的头……？”  
“这不疼。你才是那个差点死掉的。”  
傅尔佩咕哝着，手梳过他的头发。“对不起，我知道伊卢叵在比萨。我不该来的。是我让你身处险境。”  
“你怎么认识他？”  
盗贼不以为然地挥了挥手。“一个罪犯是怎么认识另一个罪犯的？我们的领地有冲突。他是个有刺客技巧的圣殿骑士。他恨我们这类人。”  
“那么，这就是我得与之战斗的那种人。作为兄弟会的一员。”  
“很不幸。”傅尔佩想要接近那男孩，触碰他，亲手确定年轻人没有受伤。“尼科洛，过来。”  
“为什么？”  
“让我吻你。”  
尼科洛不确定地看着他，眼睛审视着。他俯上前，膝盖滑上床直到他和傅尔佩几乎是鼻子贴着鼻子。傅尔佩再次抚着他的下巴，将手滑到年轻人的后颈，把他拉近。嘴唇相接的那一刻比他想象中的任何事物都要甜美。这一次傅尔佩小心，轻柔，当尼科洛的舌头爱抚着自己时甚至有些惊恐。  
“……唔。”尼科洛退后了一点，嘴唇湿润，他舔着自己的嘴说道。“怎么了？”  
“我不想吓到你。”傅尔佩凑上前再一次吻住了他，缓慢而轻柔。“我不想吓到自己。要是我说我不想要你，那就是在撒谎，尼科洛。”  
男孩哼了一声，灰色的眼睛审视着。“你叫我什么？在那里，在卢叵抓到我的地方。”  
“啊。”傅尔佩垂下了眼睛。“宝贝。”  
尼科洛歪了歪头，思考着，接着凑上前。“再一次。”  
“什么？”  
“再叫我一次。”  
盗贼眨着眼，抬起手抚平男孩蓬乱的头发。“宝贝……”  
接着尼科洛吻了他，对着他的嘴唇喃喃细语，手从盗贼的胸膛滑进了他蓬乱的胸毛。傅尔佩环抱住男孩的腰，把他翻过去，忽视了身侧的疼痛，把他按到床上，又暖又深地吻着他，直到他的肺因缺氧而灼烧着。  
“傅尔佩。”  
“吉尔贝托。”盗贼闭上眼睛，嘴唇摩擦着尼科洛的喉咙。“我的名字叫吉尔贝托。”  
一只手迟疑了一下，又滑进了他的头发，将他的脸拉回以便他们接吻。“……吉尔贝托。”  
“怎么？”  
尼科洛咬着他的嘴唇，爱抚着傅尔佩的嘴，向床上靠了靠，手抚摸着盗贼的脸。“别停。”  
傅尔佩笑着服从了他，他们的吻如火般炽热。他听见门打开——马尔切洛回来了——然后，停顿了一刻之后，门又关上了，留下他们单独在一起。  
———————  
①《罗马史》（Titus Livy）：提图斯.李维所著的《自建城以来》，习惯称为《罗马史》。马基雅维利的父亲贝尔纳多于1476年设法购得此书，由此对马基雅维利产生了很大影响。后来他以此为基础在基友们的连逼带哄下写成了举世闻名的神级读书笔记《李维史论》。  
②因为比萨的地理位置尤其重要，因此它对于马基雅维利同样意义非凡。比萨于1494年起来反抗佛罗伦萨的控制，因此马基雅维利所效命的政府的一个最主要的工作便是收复比萨。1509年比萨在佛罗伦萨国民军的包围下投降，而马基雅维利正是国民军的创建者，那是他政治生涯的顶峰。  
③坎特雷拉（Cantarella）：波吉亚家族著名的祖传毒药，其成分至今不可知。  
④马尔切洛.阿德里亚尼（Marcello Adriani）（1464—1521）：当时著名的人文主义教授，1497至1502年在大学教书，1498至1521年任佛罗伦萨第一秘书厅首长。马基雅维利很有可能是受他引荐，年纪轻轻便进入第二秘书厅担任要职。（恩……为未来上司被亮瞎了的狗眼点蜡……）


End file.
